non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Species Gallery
This page is a visual view of the numerous illustrated species featured on the wikia, listed in alphabetical order. A monster may be any number of fictional creatures, with most types being found either in legends or horror fiction. Oftentimes, they will appear hideous and tend to instill fear or cause physical harm either through its actions or through the very appearance of it. A monster is generally morally objectionable, physically or psychologically hideous and/or a simple freak of nature; while specific characters may be known as "monsters", this gallery is intended for species specifically, as all characters can fit into the character gallery. Despite that monsters are often horrible, many monsters are actually depicted as either friendly or simply misunderstood such as the various Pokémon and the Muppets. Monsters are also very common in fantasy or role-playing games, where large numbers of enemy types are often required, though all game genres have used monsters to varying degrees at one time or another. These may include aliens (though typically those belong on our sister site), all legendary creatures, and even mutated version of regular animals or species that are extinct in the world but still live in various universes, such as woolly mammoths or dinosaurs. This term in games is often a catch-all for any and all hostile creatures. Although sapient/intelligent races are generally not referred to as monsters, they are included here anyhow for completion's sake. In games like this, the word monster can actually carry a neutral connotation, such as the aforementioned Pokémon, where it is used to refer to fictional creatures that, while they may resemble real animals, are in fact not. Characters may also simply refer to any and all fauna and/or flora as "monsters" (especially if the flora happens to be a mobile breed). A Abada.jpg|Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth AbominationFallout.png|Abomination Abstract Daddy.png|Abstract Daddy Abyss Wyrm.jpg|Abyss Wyrm Ache.png|Ache Acheman.png|Acheman Acid Chrono Trigger.png|Acid Acro-Bandits.gif|Acro-Bandit Acrophies.png|Acrophies Aecyto Weevil.png|Aecyto Weevil Aecytonyx.png|Aecytonyx Aecytosaur.png|Aecytosaur Aeralfos.png|Aeralfos Ahool.jpg|Ahool Ahriman FFT.jpg|Ahriman Air Screamer.png|Air Screamer Akantor.png|Akantor Albino Baboon.png|Albino Baboon Alkali Chrono Trigger.png|Alkali Alphabat.png|Alphabat Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha Amanita Chrono Trigger.png|Amanita Ameretat.png|Ameretat Big Amphibious Oyster.jpg|Amphibious Oyster Ampilus.png|Ampilus Ancient Dragon FF7.png|Ancient Dragon Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy Ангел.jpg|Angel Ангел Angra Mainyu.jpg|Angra Mainyu Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Anteka.png|Anteka Antica.png|Antica Anti-Kirby.png|Anti-Kirby Antlion American.jpg|Antlion Anubis LoZ.png|Anubis Apceros.png|Apceros Apkallu.png|Apkallu Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth Aquus.jpg|Aquus Aracha.png|Aracha ArachnoClaw.jpg|Arachno-claw Ark Dragon.png|Ark Dragon Arm-Mimic.png|Arm-Mimic Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf Armless Man.jpg|Armless Man Armored Train.png|Armored Train Armos TP Active.png|Armos Armos Titan.jpg|Armos Titan Armos Warrior.gif|Armos Warrior Army Ant American.png|Army Ant Arpagos.png|Arpagos Arrghus ALttP Art.png|Arrghus Arrgi.png|Arrghi Arroc.png|Arroc Aruroda.png|Aruroda Arwing LoZ.png|Arwing Ash Wyrm.jpg|Ash Wyrm Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine Audrey (Breath of Fire).gif|Audrey Automaton (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Automaton Automaton Madness Returns.png|Automaton Avalurch.jpg|Avalurch Avian Rex.gif|Avian Rex Axebeak.jpg|Axebeak B Baba Serpent.png|Baba Serpent Babasu.png|Babusu Babookari.jpg|Babookari Bad Bat LoZ.png|Bad Bat Bad Rap.png|Bad Rap Bagnadrana.png|Bagnadrana Bago-Bago Art.png|Bago-Bago Bahba Velamyu.png|Bahba Velamyu Bain.gif|Bain Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku Bandersnatch Burton Concept.jpg|Bandersnatch Bandersnatch FF7.png|Bandersnatch Bao Bao.png|Bao Bao Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barghest.jpg|Barghest Barghest.png|Barghest Base Chrono Trigger.png|Base Wolfenstein Bat.gif|Bat Batsquatch.jpg|Batsquatch Battery Cap.png|Battery Cap Battra1.jpg|Battra Beachbum Chrono Cross.png|Beachbum Beachplug.png|Beachplug Beak BoF.jpg|Beak Beamos TP Temple of Time.png|Beamos Bear Lake Monster.jpg|Bear Lake Monster Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro Beast of Bray Road.png|Beast of Bray Road Beast of Busco.jpg|Beast of Busco Beast of Gevaudan.jpg|Beast of Gevaudan Beaver Zelda.png|Beaver Bee LoZ TP.png|Bee Beetle LoZ MC.gif|Beetle Behemoth FF7 Concept.jpg|Behemoth Bellbird.png|Bellbird Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear Bessie.jpg|Bessie Big Blin.png|Big Blin Big Octo.png|Big Octo Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner Bigocto.png|Bigocto Bio Deku Baba.png|Bio Deku Baba Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon Bit & Bot Art.png|Bit Bite Bug FFVIII.png|Bite Bug Bizarre Bug.png|Bizarre Bug Black Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Black Bat Black Bat.png|Black Bat Black Boe.png|Black Boe Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon P-1-.jpg|Blacklight Virus Blastworm.png|Blastworm Blazing Bat.png|Blazing Bat Bloatfloat.png|Bloatfloat Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly Blood Yolk.png|Blood Yolk Bloodsucker Silent Hill.png|Bloodsucker Bloober.png|Bloober Blood Taste.png|Blood Taste Blubber Hulk.png|Blubber Hulk Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon Blue Imp.png|Blue Imp Blue Scouter.png|Blue Scouter Blugu.png|Blugu Blurb.png|Blurb Boko Baba.png|Boko Baba Bokoblin WW Art.png|Bokoblin Bolterfly.png|Bolterfly Bomb FFT.jpg|Bomb Bomb Squirrel.png|Bomb Squirrel Bombarossa.gif|Bombarossa Bomber Bird.png|Bomber Bird Bombfish.png|Bombfish Bombite.png|Bombite Bomskit.png|Bomskit Bone Knight.png|Bone Knight Bone Putter.gif|Bone Putter Boo Buddy.png|Boo Buddy Boojum.jpg|Boojum Boomerang Demon.png|Boomerang Demon Boss Bot.gif|Boss Bot Bit & Bot Art.png|Bot Bottom.png|Bottom Boundillo.png|Boundillo Boundfat.png|Boundfat Brahmin.png|Brahmin Brain Pod Covered.png|Brain Pod Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Blue Bubble OoT Art.png|Bubble Bubble Head Nurse.png|Bubble Head Nurse Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak Bug Chrono Trigger.png|Bug Bulbfly.png|Bulbfly Bulblin TP.png|Bulblin Bulbul.gif|Bulbul Bullbo.png|Bullbo Bulette.jpg|Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope Bulla.gif|Bulla Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip BURP.png|BURP (Big Ugly Rat Pest) Red Burrow Octorok.png|"Burrow Octorok" Burrunjor.jpg|Burrunjor Buru.jpg|Buru Buzz LoZ.png|Buzz Buzzblob FSA.png|Buzzblob Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp Category:Creatures Category:Galleries C Cactacae.jpg|Cactacae Cactuar FFX.jpg|Cactuar Cannon Crab.png|Cannon Crab Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler Capparwire.png|Capparwire Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller Card Guard.png|Card Guard (Living) Card Guard Undead Red 1.png|Card Guard (Undead) Carnictis.jpg|''Carnictis sordicus'' Cassie FFXII.jpg|Cassie Castanets.png|Castanets Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast Cataract Aevis.jpg|Cataract Aevis Catgator.png|Catgator Cave Ape Chrono Trigger.png|Cave Ape Cave Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Cave Bat Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster The-Cave-Parasite-1-.jpg|Cave Parasite Cave Stalker.png|Cave Stalker Cazador.png|Cazador Ceadeus.png|Ceadeus Ceasar.png|Ceasar ChangelingsMLP.jpg|Changeling Chaos Mage.png|Chaos Mage Charybterix.jpg|Charybterix Chaurus.png|Chaurus Chigoe.png|Chigoe Chimera Brain.jpg|Chimera Brain 8ffe41382eaa27617cb9cb02e63013d31228944619 full.jpg|Chiropteran Chocobo FFT.jpg|Chocobo Chrysosaur.png|Chrysosaur Chub Toad.jpg|Chub Toad ChuChu WW Art.png|ChuChu Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra Chuul.jpg|Chuul Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear Closer.png|Closer Coeurl FFCC.jpg|Coeurl Cockatrice FFT.gif|Cockatrice Cockatrice FFXII.png|Cockatrice Cokatolis.png|Cokatolis Colossus.jpg|Colossus Conrit.jpg|Con Rit Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm Cooler Mammoth.png|Cooler Mammoth Corvette FF7.png|Corvette Count Malboro.png|Count Malboro Craniocs.png|Cranioc Crater Chrono Trigger.png|Crater Crawler FF7.png|Crawler Creeper Silent Hill.png|Creeper Crested Sprinter.png|Crested Sprinter Cripshay.png|Cripshay Crow LoZ GB.png|Crow Crown Lance.png|Crown Lance C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile Crysales.png|Crysales Cyclops (Frozen Wastes).gif|Cyclops Cyclops (Krashaw).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Krewlod).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Lodwar).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Tribal Lands).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Ashan).jpg|Cyclops D D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A. Daira.png|Daira Daltonite.png|Daltonite Dark Nurse.jpg|Dark Nurse Darknut WW Silver.png|Darknut Darksnail.png|Darksnail Decarnocimex.jpg|Decarnocimex Deceased Chrono Trigger.png|Deceased Decedent Chrono Trigger.png|Decedent Deadrock FSA.png|Deadrock Death Claw.png|Death Claw Death Dealer FF7.png|Death Dealer Death Lily.png|Death Lily Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw Deathcreeper.png|Deathcreeper Deathguard Chrono Trigger.png|Deathguard Debirando.gif|Debirando Deeler.png|Deeler Deenglow.png|Deenglow Deep Python.png|Deep Python Worm.jpg|Deep Worm Defunct Chrono Trigger.png|Defunct Deku Baba SS H.png|Deku Baba Deku Like.png|Deku Like Deku Scrub.png|Deku Scrub Desbreko.png|Desbreko Deserthopper.jpg|Desert Hopper Desert Sahagin.png|Desert Sahagin Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah Devil Ride.png|Devil Ride Dexihand.png|Dexihand Dexivine.png|"Dexivine" Diablo Chrono Trigger.png|Diablo Diablo FF7.png|Diablo Diablos.png|Diablos Digdogger OoS.gif|Digdogger Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek Dynafos.png|Dinolfos Dire Rat Chrono Trigger.png|Dire Rat Displacerbeast.jpg|Displacer Beast Diver Nest.png|Diver Nest Djinn Chrono Trigger.png|Djinn Dobhar-Chu.jpg|Dobhar-chú Dodo (American McGee's Alice).png|Dodo Dodomech.png|Dodomech Dodongo OoS.png|Dodongo Doll Silent Hill.png|Doll Dondrago.png|Dondrago Doom Ape.gif|Doom Ape Doomknocker Art.png|Doomknocker Doomraddle Art.png|Doomraddle Doorbull.png|Doorbull Dorky Face.png|Dorky Face Double Head.png|Double Head Dragon.jpg|Dragon Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose Dragonfly MM.png|Dragonfly Drak.gif|Drak Dren1.jpg|Dren Drowned Sailor (American McGee's Alice).png|Drowned Sailor Dual Horn FF7.png|Dual Horn Dune Beast.gif|Dune Beast AQ Dweller.jpg|Dweller Dwemer.png|Dwemer Category:Creatures Category:Galleries E Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Edgehead.png|Edgehead Eelhound.png|Eel Hound Egder.png|Egder Egg Gang.gif|Egg Gang ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Elfadunk.png|Elfadunk Eligor FF7.png|Eligor Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka Endless Walker.jpg|Endless Walker Ent.png|Ent Epiolnis DoC.png|Epiolnis Epioth.png|Epioth Ergtorok.png|Ergtorok Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder Evilhead.png|Evilhead Exocel.jpg|Exocel Experimentaldeathclaw.jpg|Experimental Deathclaw Eye Bulb.gif|Eye Bulb Eye Goo.gif|Eye Goo F Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One Fangbeast.png|Fangbeast Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast Felldrakes.jpg|Felldrake Fennekin.png|Fennekin Feral Silent Hill.jpg|Feral Feral Ghoul.png|Feral Ghoul Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus Fiendillo.png|Fiendillo Filament Strangler.jpg|Filament Strangler Fire Gecko.png|Fire Gecko Flapbeat.png|Flapbeat Flesh Lips.png|Flesh Lips Flesh Reaper.png|Flesh Reaper Floater Fallout.gif|Floater Floral Horror.png|Floral Horror Flower Prong Adult.png|Flower Prong Flycops.png|Flycops Rod.gif|Flying Rod Flytrapper.png|Flytrapper Foetodon.jpg|Foetodon Formula.png|Formula Fossil Ape.png|Fossil Ape Foulander.png|Foulander FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster Frozen Nail.png|Frozen Nail Fungus.jpg|Fungus Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark G Gagighandi.png|Gagighandi Gargoyle Chrono Trigger.png|Gargoyle Garuda FFVII.png|Garuda Gecko Fallout.png|Gecko Gehenna Fallout.jpg|Gehenna Ghirofelgo.png|Ghirofelgo Ghost Knight Chrono Trigger.png|Ghost Knight Gi Spector.png|Gi Spector Giantant.png|Giant Ant Giantrat.png|Giant Rat Gighee.png|Gighee Gilded Bellbird.png|Gilded Bellbird Gillman.jpg|Gill-man Glowing One.png|Glowing One Gnarl.jpg|Gnarl Gnasher Chrono Trigger.png|Gnasher Gnawer Chrono Trigger.png|Gnawer Gobledygook Chrono Trigger.png|Gobledygook Goblin Lunar.png|Goblin Godzilla.jpg|Godzillasaurus (Mutated) Golden Eaglet.png|Golden Eaglet Golden Gecko.png|Golden Gecko Googhoul.png|Googhoul Grabbers3.jpg|Grabber Graboid.jpg|Graboid Grand Horn FFVII.png|Grand Horn Grangalan.png|Grangalan Grashtrike.png|Grashtrike Pecoros.jpg|Grassman BoF3 Momo.jpg|Grassrunner Clan Green Gecko Fallout.png|Green Gecko Green Imp.jpg|Green Imp Stripe Gremlin.jpg|Gremlin Gremlin FVII.png|Gremlin Grenade FF7.png|Grenade Grey Child.png|Grey Child Griffin FFVII.png|Griffin Grimalkin.png|Grimalkin Grimguard.png|Grimguard Grimling.png|Grimling Groaner.png|Groaner Mafagafo.jpg|Grue Grummite.jpg|Grummite Guard Hound.png|Guard Hound Garr.jpg|Guardian Gum Head.gif|Gum Head Gum Head New Type.png|Gum Head New Type Gum Head Old Type.png|Gum Head Old Type Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul H Hairydeathclaw.jpg|Hairy Deathclaw Hanged Scratcher.png|Hatched Scratcher Harpy FFVII.png|Harpy Head Hunter FFVII.png|Head Hunter Headbomber.png|Headbomber Heavy Tank FFVII.png|Heavy Tank Hedgehog Pie FF7.png|Hedgehog Pie Heg.png|Heg Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai Hell Rider VR2.png|Hell Rider Hench Blue.png|Hench Hercules Beetle Chrono Trigger.png|Hercules Beetle Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami Hippogriff FF7.png|Hippogriff Bilbo2012.jpg|Hobbit Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite Hungarian Horntail Firebreath.jpg|Hungarian Horntail Hungry FF7.png|Hungry Hunter.jpg|Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra Hydraconda.png|Hydraconda I Ice Snark.png|Ice Snark Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid Imp Ace.png|Imp Ace Insane Cancer.png|Insane Cancer Insectivorous Nibbler.jpg|Insectivorous Nibbler Inugami.jpg|Inugami Ion Cloud.png|Ion Cloud Iron Giant FF8.png|Iron Giant Ironite.png|Ironite J Jackalope RDR.jpg|Jackalope Jadewing.png|Jadewing Jayjujayme.png|Jayjujayme Jemnezmy.png|Jemnezmy Jersey FF7.png|Jersey Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil Joker FF7.png|Joker Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed Juggler Chrono Trigger.png|Juggler Jumping.png|Jumping K Kagouti Morrowind.jpg|Kagouti Kalm Fang.png|Kalm Fang Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi Kelzmelzer.png|Kelzmelzer Killbin.png|Killbin Kilwala.png|Kilwala Kimara Bug.png|Kimara Bug King Behemoth FF7.png|King Behemoth Kingfrog.png|Kingfrog Clover.jpg|Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken Pirates Kraken Concept.jpg|Kraken Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik Kyuvilduns.png|Kyuvilduns L Lakelurk.jpg|Lakelurk Lamprey Floater.jpg|Lamprey Floater Red Octorok Sprite LoZ.png|Land Octorok Land Worm FF7.png|Land Worm Lasher Chrono Trigger.png|Lasher Larval Stalker.jpg|Larval Stalker Leaderhunter.jpg|Leader Hunter Legion Creature.png|Legion Creature Lessaloploth.png|Lessaloploth Levrikon.png|Levrikon Licker.jpg|Licker Lifeleechotyugh.jpg|Lifeleech Otyugh Lilycreature.jpg|Lily Creature Lizardactyl.png|Lizardactyl Lobotomite.png|Lobotomite Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder Lurker Silent Hill.png|Lurker Lying Figure.png|Lying Figure M Macabre Chrono Trigger.png|Macabre Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf Mad Bat.png|Mad Bat Madouge.png|Madouge Maelstronax.jpg|Maelstronax Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper Magic Pot FF7.png|Magic Pot Magnade.png|Magnade Magwai.jpg|Magwai Mahars4.jpg|Mahar Malboro FF7.png|Malboro Malldancer.png|Malldancer Mandarin.png|Mandarin Mandragora FF7.png|Mandragora Manhole.png|Manhole Mannequin Silent Hill.png|Mannequin Manowar Tendril Floater.jpg|Manowar Tendril Floater Mantis HOMM4.png|Mantis Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari Mega Bite.jpg|Mega Bite Megasaur.png|Megasaur Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran Metal Mutant.png|Metal Mutant Minhocao.png|Minhocão Minku.jpg|Minku Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk Mirelurk Hunter.png|Mirelurk Hunter Mirelurk King.png|Mirelurk King Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokèlé-mbèmbé MolePeople.png|Mole People Molech.jpg|Molech Molgera.png|Molgera Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian death worm Olgoi-khorkhoi Monster Blood I.jpg|Monster Blood Moogle FFXII.jpg|Moogle Morlocks.jpg|Morlock Mossback.png|Mossback Mosswine.png|Mosswine Mothbat.png|Mothbat Mothra.jpg|Mothra Mudbeast.png|Mudbeast Mumbler.png|Mumbler Mutant Chrono Trigger.png|Mutant Wolfenstein Mutant.gif|Mutant Mutant Fly Lunar.png|Mutant Fly Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid Wolfenstein Mutant Rat Attack.jpg|Mutant Rat N Naga Chrono Trigger.png|Naga Narble.png|Narble Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou Floater Fallout.gif|Nasty Floater Needle Tooth Floater.jpg|Needle Tooth Floater Needler.png|Needler Netherray.png|Nether Ray Nian.jpg|Nian Night Flutter.png|Night Flutter Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker 160px-FNV Nightkin.png|Nightkin Nomad Chrono Trigger.png|Nomad Nu Chrono Trigger.png|Nu NukaLurk.png|Nukalurk Numb Body.png|Numb Body Nurse SH5.png|Nurse Nurse SH Arcade.gif|Nurse Nurse SH Escape.png|Nurse O Octive.png|Octive Octoballoon Red Adult.png|Octoballoon Octomine.png|Octomine Ogan.png|Ogan Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo Naitaka Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu "Gorgon" Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt Mûmakil Omnicrone.png|Omnicrone 110px-Centaur.png|One-Headed Centaur Orcwort.gif|Orcwort Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh Outlaw Chrono Trigger.png|Outlaw P Cha-Ka.jpg|Pakuni The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man Pansame.png|Panda Shark Paraocto Sprite.png|Paraocto Parasprite.jpg|Parasprite Patient Silent Hill.png|Patient Peluda.jpg|Peluda SH Pendulum.png|Pendulum Phantasmagoria Alice.jpg|Phantasmagoria Pink Imp.png|Pink Imp Piranhadon.jpg|Piranhadon PriceOfDoom6.jpg|"Plankton Monster" Popo.jpg|Popo Prehistoric Frog.png|Prehistoric Frog Prisoner Silent Hill.jpg|Prisoner Prisoner Juggernaut.png|Prisoner Juggernaut Prisoner Minion.png|Prisoner Minion Pterranyx.png|Pterranyx Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Puppet Doctor.png|Puppet Doctor Puppet Nurse.png|Puppet Nurse Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm Pyramid Head.jpg|Pyramid Head Q R Rabbit Fang.gif|Rabbit Fang Radroach.png|Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion Rafflesia Chrono Trigger.png|Rafflesia Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos Rattler Chrono Trigger.png|Rattler Raveger.png|Ravager AQ Dweller.jpg|Rayfish Real Bombchu.png|Real Bombchu Reapling.png|Reapling Reddragon.jpg|Red dragon Red Scouter.png|Red Scouter ReDead OoT.png|ReDead Regis Licker.jpg|Regis Licker Remlit.png|Remlit Reptite Green.png|Reptite Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos River Octorok.png|"River Octorok" River Zora Art.png|River Zora Robbie the Rabbit.gif|Robbie the Rabbit Rodan.jpg|Rodan Rooey Green.png|Rooey Rollobite.gif|Rollobite Romper.png|Romper Ropa.png|Ropa Rope.png|Rope Roundillo.png|Roundillo Rubble Chrono Trigger.png|Rubble Ruin Stalker.png|Ruin Stalker Runner.jpg|Runner Green Rupee Like MC.gif|Rupee Like Rupee Wraith.png|Rupee Wraith Category:Creatures Category:Galleries S Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem Sagoth1.jpg|Sagoth Sammael.jpg|Sammael Sanda.jpg|Sanda Sandrago.png|Sandrago Scarab.jpg|Scarab Scaraby.png|Scaraby Schism.png|Schism Schist.png|Schist Scouter Chrono Trigger.png|Scouter Scraper.gif|Scraper Screamer.png|Screamer Scythe Spore.png|Scythe Spore Sea Octorok WW.png|Sea Octorok Seaboar.png|Seaboar Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Searcher Chrono Trigger.png|Searcher SCZ.jpg|Senior Citizombie Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel "Squiddy" Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard Shadow Chrono Trigger.png|Shadow Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warak'in Siam.png|Siam Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon Silver Gecko.gif|Silver Gecko Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra Skinned Dog.png|Skinned Dog Skunkrape.jpg|Skunk Ape Skybison.png|Sky Bison Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth S'Lanter.png|S'Lanter Slate Imp.png|Slate Imp Sleestak1.jpg|Sleestak Slime BoF.jpg|Slime Green Slime Disgaea.gif|Slime Slime Dragon Quest.jpg|Slime Slime FFMQ.gif|Slime Slime Ivalice.gif|Slime Slime Lunar.png|Slime Salvo the Slime.png|Slime Green Slime Terraria.png|Slime Slime Zelda.png|Slime Slime Vana'diel.png|Slime Slime Warcraft.gif|Slime Slurper.png|Slurper Smog.png|Smog Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf Snark (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Snark Sneetches.jpg|Sneetch Sniffer Dog Male.png|Sniffer Dog Rhinogradentia.png|Snouter Snowbeast Chrono Trigger.png|Snowbeast Sorcerer Chrono Trigger.png|Sorcerer Soul Stalker.png|Soul Stalker Wolfenstein Spectre 1.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 2.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 3.gif|Spectre Spink.jpg|Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Stone Imp.png|Stone Imp Super Vambee.jpg|Super Vambee Supremehunter.jpg|Supreme Hunter Swamplurk.png|Swamplurk Swamplurk Queen.png|Swamplurk Queen Swampus.jpg|Swampus Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm Synapse Guard.png|Synapse Guard T Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm Tempurite.png|Tempurite Tender Loving Tree.png|Tender Loving Tree Tengu.jpg|Tengu Terapusmordax Attack.jpg|Terapusmordax Terasaur.png|Terasaur 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken Thirstquencher Empire Soldier.jpg|Thirstquencher Empire Soldier Thrasher Chrono Trigger.png|Thrasher Tigrex.png|Tigrex Toadstool Silent Hill.jpg|Toadstool Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Toraton.jpg|Toraton Tormented Soul Silent Hill.jpg|Tormented Soul T'Pole.png|T'Pole Blue Tremer.png|Tremer Trunko.jpg|Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko Turelim Adult.jpg|Turelim T-virus.png|Tyrant Virus T-virus Midna02.png|Twili Twin Snake.png|Twin Snake Twin Victims.png|Twin Victims Animcentaur.gif|Two-Headed Centaur U Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem V Vambee.jpg|Vambee Amilyn.jpg|Vampire Vampt.png|Vampt Varag.jpg|Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex V-rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus Venom Spawn.jpg|Venom Spawn Venus Mantrap.png|Venus Mantrap Vilepillar.png|Vilepillar VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine Volcanite.png|Volcanite W Wall Corpse.png|Wall Corpse Wall Man.jpg|Wall Man Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg Watcher Chrono Trigger.png|Watcher WatcherInTheWater1.jpg|Watcher in the Water Weaver1.jpg|Weaver Weeping Bat.png|Weeping Bat Wetarex.png|Weta-Rex Wheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Leo Wyatt.jpg|Whitelighter Whitestool.jpg|Whitestool Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast Wonder Rock.png|Wonder Rock Wormhead.png|Wormhead X Y Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai Yara-ma-yha-who.jpg|Yara-ma-yha-who Yeti.jpg|Yeti Z Zilla.jpg|Zilla Dr. Tongue.jpg|Zombie Category:Creatures Category:Galleries